RokuNami
RokuNami is the het ship between Roxas and Naminé from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon As Naminé was working on restoring Sora's memories, Roxas was being kept safe in a simulated Twilight Town. The restoration of Sora's memories was causing Roxas to dream about them. After having a dream, Roxas had a vision of Naminé in front of Sora's pod and asked who she was. The next day, she appeared before Roxas and stated that she wanted to meet him at least once. Another day, Roxas was having trouble with some nobodies and Naminé advised him to use the keyblade. After Roxas defeated the Twilight Thorn, he was nearly swallowed by darkness until Naminé saved him. She finally introduced herself to him and tried to explain his identity to him until Riku arrives and takes Roxas away. Two days later, Roxas is exploring the wonders of Twilight Town and sees Naminé in a window at the mansion. However, nobody else can see her and think that she is just a curtain flapping in the wind. Naminé reveals that she and Roxas are nobodies, that he was best friends with Axel, and that he is needed to revive Sora. Roxas asks to know more and Naminé tells him that he was never supposed to exist. This upsets him. The next day, Roxas and Naminé see each other in person again. He asks what is going to happen to him and she explains that he will become whole again rather than disappearing. Ansem and Riku arrive to stop her from talking to him but she insists that they will meet again even if they don't recognize each other. Sora and Kairi were eventually reunited in the World that Never Was and they recognized each other. After Xemnas was defeated, Roxas and Naminé smiled at each other on Destiny Island through Sora and Kairi. They stated that they could always be together as long as Sora and Kairi were together. Although Naminé believed that no one would miss her, Sora has remarked that Roxas is one of those who miss her dearly. Fanon RokuNami is a very popular Kingdom Hearts ship. It is one of the most popular het ships involving Roxas as well as one of the most popular ships involving Naminé. Like SoKai, it is often considered to be semi-canon by the fans. It is often shipped along with SoKai because they are the nobodies of the characters involved and it was stated that the two could be together as long as Sora and Kairi were together. RokuNami most commonly rivals the RokuShi, AkuRoku and occasionally the SoNami ship as well. Another reason why they are frequently shipped together is because in 358/2 Days, Roxas has mentioned that the person that tells him the truth about himself would be the one he trusts. Naminé is the only one who tells him the truth about himself, even though he was without his memories of his time in Organization XIII. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Roxas/Naminé tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * Due to them being the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi, many fans feel that this ship parallels SoKai and that if one is canon, then the other is canon as well. Navigation